Leghe amatoriali altoatesine di hockey su ghiaccio
The Leghe amatoriali altoatesine di hockey du ghiaccio is an amateur competition in the South Tyrolean region of Italy. It is overseen by the FISG. Champions CCM-Cup After the dissolution of the Prinoth-Cup, the CCM-Cup has been considered the main amateur league in South Tyrol. First contested in 1993-94, it is the oldest of the leagues still in existence. It was part of the Serie C in 2014-15. *'1994' - WSG Stilfes *'1995' - WSG Stilfes *'1996' - HIFI St.Lorenzen *'1997' - HC Black Tigers *'1998' - HC Ice Warriors *'1999' - HC Larsec *'2000' - HC Larsec *'2001' - Alex's Pub Kings *'2002' - Alex's Pub Kings *'2003' - HC Ice Warriors *'2004' - HC Ice Warriors *'2005' - HC Ice Warriors *'2006' - HC Ice Warriors *'2007' - HC Wood Heads *'2008' - HC Woodheads No Limit *'2009' - HC Gardena Bulls-Queens *'2010' - HC Spartack Bruneck *'2011' - HC Spartack Bruneck *'2012' - HC Malé Val di Sole *'2013' - HC Gardena Bulls-Queens *'2014' - HC Gardena Bulls-Queens *'2015' - SSV Naturns *'2016' - SSV Naturns Puschrta Hockey Liga The Hochpustertal Cup (Cup of the upper Val Pusteria) was formed in 2002 at the initiative of three amateur teams in the region: Geile Sohne Welsberg, White Socks Toblach, and The Bulls des SC Gsiesertal. In 2006, it became known as the Puschtra Cup, and took on its current name two years later. The number of participating teams has fluctuated from four in the league's inaugural 2003-04 season to nine. *'2003' - Die 11. Apostel aus St. Georgen *'2004' - Red Devils Welsberg *'2005' - 12. Apostel St. Georgen *'2006' - 12. Apostel St. Georgen *'2007' - Mammuts Toblach *'2008' - Grizzlies Bruneck *'2009' - The Bulls des ASC Gsies *'2010' - Grizzlies Bruneck Pro Hockey Free Time Trophy The Pro Hockey Free Time Trophy was established in 2001-02. The competition was suspended prior to the 2009-10 season. *'2002' - HC Maiser Drachen *'2003' - HC Edda Boys *'2004' - HC Edda Boys *'2005' - HC Edda Boys *'2006' - HC Sputniks *'2007' - HC Sputniks *'2008' - HC Sputniks *'2009' - 1. SC Muskelkater Prionth Cup The oldest of the South Tyrolean leagues, the Prinoth Cup was established in 1989 at the initiative of Walter Bresciani and Stefan Prinoth (who was also one of the main sponsors and whose name the competition was given). The number of participating teams varied from 12 to 20 over the years. It was joined by the Coppa della Banca Popolare dell'Alto Adige, which later became the Sherwood Cup in 2003, in 1995. All competitions ceased in 2003. * Prinoth Cup **'1990' - EV Sarnthein **'1991' - HC Ringo Boys Bolzano **'1992' - HC Maiser Drachen Meran **'1993' - AS Old Kest 1827 Merano **'1994' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'1995' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'1996' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'1997' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'1998' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'1999' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'2000' - HC Woodheads St. Ulrich **'2001' - HC Gardena Bulls-Queens **'2002' - HC Gardena Bulls-Queens **'2003' - HC Woodheads - No Limits St. Ulrich * Coppa della Banca Popolare dell'Alto Adige **'1995' - Kings '94 Bolzano **'1996' - Kings '94 Bolzano **'1997' - Team Icewarriors Bolzano **'1998' - Team Icewarriors Bolzano **'1999' - HC Queens Gardena **'2000' - HC Icebrothers Bozen **'2001' - Kings '94 Bolzano **'2002' - SV Wangen * Sherwood Cup **'2003' - Kings '94 Bolzano Wipptal Cup The Wipptal Cup (known as the Alpen Cup in 2005-06) was only contested for three seasons from 2004-05 to 2006-07. It only consisted of four teams and was considered the least important of the regional leagues. The participating teams were: Blue Kings, WSV Altherren, EEV Steinach, HC Jodok. *'2005' - WSV Altherren *'2006' - WSV Altherren *'2007' - WSV Altherren Category:Ice hockey leagues